One-shots
by Roguejones
Summary: First season, PwP basically. Clarke is upset, goes to Bellamy for a bit of comfort. Sorry, not sorry. Rated a hard M people. Pun intended.


**A/N Okay I was re-watching the first season and this little plot bunny wouldn't get out of my head.**

Clarke couldn't look at Finn.

She couldn't look at Raven either.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest.

How could she be so stupid to get caught up in the fairy tale of returning to Earth and falling in love.

It was a joke.

She was a joke.

Clarke tamps down on her runaway emotions again as she strides down the dropship ramp to find Monty and Jasper. Her supply of seaweed and moonshine was getting low and Clarke needed something to distract herself from her embarrassing social blunder.

"Octavia!" She calls out and the beautiful brunette raises her head in acknowledgement of her name.

"Hey, Clarke. What's up?" She asks as she reclines in a dropship seat by the central fire.

"Have you seen Monty and Jasper?" Clarke warms her hands on the fire as she talks to Octavia and looks around the camp.

Her eyes land on where Raven sits in Finn's lap on a big log near his tent and Clarke drops her gaze instantly at the pang of hurt in her chest.

Octavia doesn't miss a thing and suddenly stands to stand next to Clarke.

"What do you need? Can I help?" She asks brightly.

"Actually yes. I'm running low on the red seaweed and moonshine. I wanted to restock."

"Great! Bel has had me on lock-down since he found out about Lincoln but I saw a couple girls sneaking into his tent earlier so I think he'll be occupied long enough for us to get away."

She says laughingly with a roll of her eyes and Clarke hesitates.

"Will he be pissed that I'm taking you? The last thing I need is Bellamy yelling at me that I endangered his little sister."

Octavia laughs harder.

"I'll tell him it was my idea. You're covered."

Clarke shrugs as Octavia grabs her stuff and walks with Clarke towards the gates of their little camp.

"We can stop at Jasper's still on the way back to get the moonshine."

Clarke can't help her gaze falling over Raven and Finn again for a second and she sighs.

"If they have any extra I might just sneak it for myself." She mutters and Octavia chuckles as she throws an arm over Clarke's shoulders.

"And I won't let you drink alone."

Clarke laughs despite herself and they head away from camp, towards the river.

Octavia is understandably anxious to enter the water to retrieve the seaweed and Clarke tells her to stay put on the shore as she wades into the water to gather as much seaweed as she can.

Walking back out of the cold water, Clarke shivers and drops the seaweed on the stones to drain the water from it before they stuff it into their bag and start back to camp.

"I might go to my tent and change before finding Jasper and Monty. I didn't realize how cold that water would be." Clarke says as she shivers again on their walk.

"Just another stupid move for me, I guess." She says to herself and Octavia bumps her shoulder with her own.

"Hey. You couldn't have known that Finn was a creep." The younger woman says with a sympathetic face as they walk through the camp gates.

"I know. I feel stupid for still having feelings for him though."

Octavia is opening her mouth to speak again when they both turn to the sound of Bellamy's roar.

"OCTAVIA!"

Clarke deflates even more as she recognizes his pissed off tone and ready's herself for the wrath of Bellamy Blake.

"Where have you been?" He asks angrily as he stomps towards them and Clarke tries not to smirk at his sister's answering glare.

"Out getting seaweed with Clarke. I would have 'asked your permission', but you were a little busy with the slut twins over there." She says in a tone that makes it clear she never would have asked for permission anyway.

Clarke watches Bellamy struggle to change tactic.

"It's not safe out there, O." He says, curbing his anger to appeal to her safety.

"That's why I brought Clarke. She has a rifle." Octavia counters and Bellamy's eyes briefly run over Clarke before returning to his sister.

"You need to tell me if you want to leave camp." He tries again.

"You were 'busy'." She says snidely and then turns on her heel to storm away, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone as he sighs loudly and runs a hand over his face in frustration.

"Well, I better get this seaweed over to…" She trails off as she makes her escape towards the dropship.

She makes it up the ships ramp but stops short when Finn walks through the tarp flaps, on his way out of the ship. They nearly collide and Finn grabs Clarke's elbows to make sure she doesn't drop the bag of seaweed.

"Whoa, Clarke." He says and smiles charmingly at her.

Clarke backs away from him instantly.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to talk." He says and Clarke's mind is screaming at her as she stare's dumbly at the boy who broke her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bellamy knows that Octavia went with Clarke to the river just to spite him and he stands where she left him, wondering what the hell he's going to do about his angry sister.

Deep in thought, Bellamy's eyes watch as Clarke walks away from him, up the ship ramp.

His attention narrows onto the blonde as spacewalker comes out of the ship to nearly bowl Clarke over. Bellamy's brow furrows when he sees Clarke flinch hard and back away from Finn.

He doesn't realize that he's walking closer to them until he's a couple feet from the side of the ramp.

"I wanted to talk." He hears Finn say to her and Bellamy doesn't like the stricken, lost expression on Clarke's beautiful face.

"Clarke! There you are. I wanted to discuss the food situation with you." Bellamy finds himself saying as he jumps up onto the ramp to face her, effectively stepping in front of Finn to face her.

Clarke's face is confused for a second before he watches her shiver and straighten her spine.

"Fine. But I need to lay out the seaweed to dry and change my clothes first."

With a small smirk, Bellamy steps closer to her and lowers his voice.

"I can talk while you do that."

Clarke quirks a brow at him but then marches past both men, into the dropship.

"Fine." She says as she passes Bellamy and he turns to follow her, giving Finn a triumphant glare as he walk around him.

Walking into the dropship, Bellamy sees Clarke pulling out a metal panel to lay the seaweed on to dry. He watches her shiver violently as she moves around the room and he shrugs out of his jacket.

"Jesus, Clarke." He says as he drops his jacket over her shoulders and turns her around to wrap it tightly around her.

"You're freezing. We don't need our only doctor getting hypothermia."

She tries to glare at him but the effect is diminished by her chattering teeth as Finn walks through the tarps with a determined scowl. He stops short of Clarke standing in front of Bellamy, wearing his jacket and Finn's look of jealous astonishment amuses Bellamy immensely.

"Need something, Spacewalker?" He drawls as he takes a step closer to Clarke and rubs her arms through the fabric of his jacket.

The move is intentional and it surprises Clarke enough that she doesn't protest.

Finn's eyes drop immediately to where Bellamy's hands are on Clarke and he swallows suddenly.

"I'll come back later." Finn almost growls through clenched teeth as he spins and bashes the tarps out of his way as he storms away.

Bellamy is grinning to himself as he looks back to Clarke's narrowed gaze.

"What was that?" She asks suspiciously and Bellamy grins wider down at her.

"That was me cheering myself up after a fight with my sister."

Clarke scrunches up her cute, little nose.

"What?!"

Bellamy steps back to lean against the make-shift examination table and pin Clarke with an amused stare.

"I don't really know exactly what happened with Spacewalker, but I know the guy has a girlfriend and he's still going after you. Just thought I'd let him see how it feels."

Clarke crosses her arms over her chest and Bellamy dismisses the way he likes that she hasn't taken off his jacket.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." She says in that sassy way of hers and Bellamy stands to leave.

"Yeah, you can. But you didn't. So I had some fun with him." He says as he grins at her and backs away, towards the ramp.

"You can bring my jacket back to my tent later."

Bellamy walks through the tarps and down the ramp, his gaze colliding with an angry-looking Finn, across the camp. Bellamy grins wider as he makes his way over to grab some food before checking on the new walls going up around the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke is standing in the middle of her medical space, staring at the spot where Bellamy had just been grinning at her.

 _What the hell just happened?!_

She's asking herself as she snuggles more into the warmth of Bellamy's jacket. When he had wrapped her in his jacket, it had almost made her eyes roll up at the feeling of his body heat around her. The jacket smells like the woods, and fire smoke and something that is uniquely Bellamy Blake. His smell around her makes Clarke feel irrationally stronger and she has a moment of clarity concerning Finn.

His face, when he walked in to find her close to Bellamy, was one of jealousy and anger.

Clarke's jaw tightens.

Finn has no right to be jealous. He has Raven and she clearly loves him.

Suddenly Clarke didn't feel bad about Finn seeing her with Bellamy, but she doesn't have time to dwell on that thought before Octavia walks into the dropship and tilts her head in question at Clarke.

"Why are you wearing my brother's jacket?" She asks, clearly surprised.

Clarke looks down quickly and then back up to Octavia's face.

"He leant it to me because I was cold."

Octavia raises an eyebrow as she walks over to hop up and sit on the examination table.

"Huh. Is that why Finn tore outta here in a mood?" She asks and Clarke resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Probably. I've come to the conclusion that I don't care though."

Octavia brightens visibly.

"Good. Cause he acted like a creep and doesn't deserve you. If Bel wasn't such a man-whore and I didn't think you'd kill each other, I would say go for him." She says with a laugh to herself.

Clarke, feeling more confident and in a teasing mood, answers her friend as she walks out of the dropship.

"Some hot, hate-sex might be just what I need though."

Clarke grins at Octavia's hysterical laughter as she walks down the ship's ramp, towards her tent to finally change her damp clothes.

XXXXXXXXX

'Knock knock."

Bellamy sits up from where he was reclining on the pile of furs that made his bed and yells for whoever it is to come in.

Clarke pushes back the flap of his tent and crouches to enter his tent and stand in front of him.

"Princess." He greets her as he lies back down to cushion his head with his arm.

She tosses his jacket onto his lap and Bellamy catches it to drop it beside his bed.

"I wanted to thank you for the bailout, earlier." She begins, surprising Bellamy into speechlessness.

"I needed time to get some perspective before talking to Finn and I think I'm on my way to that now. Thanks to you." She says bluntly, and Bellamy rolls off his bed to stand in front of her.

"You're welcome. To be honest I did it more to annoy Spacewalker. He looks at you like a possessive douche and it's fun to put him in his place." Bellamy admits with a grin and Clarke fights off a smirk of her own as she nods.

"I have to admit, he probably does deserve it. It would serve him right if I slept with someone else." She says more to herself and Bellamy swaggers a step forward to tilt his head and give Clarke his most charming smirk, dimples and all.

"You offering, Griffin?"

The look of surprise on her face is adorable and Bellamy chuckles.

"Relax, Clarke. I'm kidding."

He considers for a moment and grins again.

"Not that I would turn you down, but I don't think I'm really your type."

Clarke stays silent, but Bellamy can feel her eyes moving down from his face, travelling over his body, and back up. Her gaze unexpectedly heats Bellamy's blood and he drops his grin to stare at Clarke with surprise.

"What? I'm considering." She says with a playful smirk and Bellamy smirks back at her, deciding to play her game as he raises his hand to thread through her hair. He tugs the string holding her hair back out and ruffles it slightly.

"Well, in that case, I feel like my reputation demands that I not let you leave my tent without looking satisfied." He teases and Clarke chuckles as she shakes out her hair to help.

Bellamy decides that this new, playful Clarke is incredibly appealing as he moves his hand to hold her jaw and tilts her smiling face up to his.

"Well? Decided if you're going to use me for revenge sex, Clarke?" He says, intending his words to be light, and teasing, but the air around them suddenly turns feels suddenly tense and his smirk falters as he looks down into her blue eyes.

"Maybe I should fix one mistake by making another?" She says in a breathy voice as her hands settle on the waistband of Bellamy's pants and slip up under his shirt to trace the outline of his abs.

"Clarke…" He says in warning, but she looks down at where her hands are caressing his skin under his shirt and licks her lips.

"I have to admit, it's a bit tempting to find out why all those girls leave your tent with big smiles on their faces."

The combination of her sultry voice and that lick of her lips as she looks up at him through her lashes has Bellamy questioning everything he knows about Clarke Griffin as he tightens his grip on her jaw and smoothes his other hand down over her denim covered ass to give it a squeeze. He hauls her up against his chest and murmurs into her ear.

"I'm more than happy to show you, Clarke. But, to be clear, I need you to tell me… do you want me to fuck you?"

Clarke pushes herself fully against Bellamy's chest and holds her lips a breath away from his.

"It's not what I came in here for but maybe I need a little validation after feeling like a fool."

She mumbles and then looks up at him with determined confidence.

"I want you fuck me." She confirms and is barely finished speaking before Bellamy descends on her lips; kissing, sucking, biting.

Clarke moans in pleasure and Bellamy takes that as encouragement as he moves his hands down to Clarke's thighs up and lifts, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bellamy turns and walks them to his bed, lowering Clarke slowly onto the furs.

He grinds his erection into her and Clarke moans louder.

"I'm warning you, Clarke. Everyone in camp is going to know it's you in here with me because I'm not going to stop until you are screaming my name." Bellamy says as he moves his kisses down her throat. His hands are busy unbuckling her belt and Clarke is tugging his shirt up over his head as she toes off her boots, letting them fall with a thud to the ground.

Bellamy is falling victim to his own game as he feels an urgency run through him and rips the front of Clarke's shirt open to get to her mouth-watering breasts. Her gasp when he yanks down her bra urges him on as he sucks one nipple into his mouth and he pulls her unzipped jeans down over her hips.

Clarke wriggles to help him pull off her pants and the friction she creates has Bellamy gripping her hips to still them as her nipple comes out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

"Fuck, Clarke. You keep that up and this will be over a lot faster than I want it to be."

She chuckles and lets Bellamy whip her pants the rest of the way off her legs before cradling him between her thighs again. Clarke pulls Bellamy's face up to kiss him deeply as his hands on her waist start inching downwards.

Bellamy slides his mouth over to nibble on Clarke's collarbone as his fingers slip down under her panties, making Clarke groan loudly as she arches up towards him. The sound fills Bellamy with a swell of pride and he moves his fingers down a bit more to coat his fingers in Clarke's wetness before returning to slide them around her clit again.

"Oh fuck, Bellamy."

"Not quite yet." He grins down at Clarke before shifting down to kiss her stomach as he peels her sodden panties down her legs.

XXXXXXXXX

When Bellamy lowers himself between her legs, Clarke has to supress the urge to scream at him to touch her again. She is going insane from the sensations he is creating in her and she accepts the insanity completely, giving herself over to him.

She finally feels his breath on her pussy and nearly weeps in relief when Bellamy leans forward with a long lick.

Suddenly, Clarke hears a voice from outside the tent that kills her mood instantly.

"Clarke? Are you alright?"

 _What the actual fuck, Finn?!_ Her brain is screaming, but it's Bellamy that answers him as he yells.

"Fuck off, Spacewalker."

Clarke is getting angrier by the second as she hears Octavia's voice trying to coax Finn away, but he refuses to leave.

"Clarke if you don't say something, I'm coming in there." He says in a pissed off voice and Clarke sits up suddenly to look down at Bellamy, sitting back on his haunches with a resigned expression.

"Well, I'm only coming if you stay out there, so like the man said…" She yells and hears Octavia burst out laughing as Bellamy covers his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing.

Octavia's laughter fades and Clarke can't help but smile back at Bellamy's trade-mark grin.

"I do like a woman who knows what she wants." He says and rolls forward onto his knees to hold Clarke's face as he kisses her sweetly for a moment before pulling back again.

"Mind if I get back to…" He asks with a smirk as he gestures downwards with his eyes and Clarke grins widely as he helps her lie back down before kissing back down her chest and stomach.

After less than a minute, Clarke understands exactly why all those girls were smiling when they left Bellamy's tent. Her breath is coming in pants as his tongue laves at her clit and when he pushes two long fingers inside her, Clarke shatters, moaning 'fuckfuckfuck' loudly as she comes.

Bellamy gives Clarke a few more gentle licks before moving up her body to grin down at her.

"Well, if anyone missed you yelling at Spacewalker, I think they probably heard you that time."

Clarke is still feely floaty as she smiles up at Bellamy.

"Worth it. I needed that."

Clarke looks up at the cocky grin on Bellamy's handsome face and pushes his shoulder to roll him over until their positions are reversed.

"My turn." She says with a sly smirk as she finishes unzipping his pants and pulls them all the way off to raise an eyebrow at the rather impressive erection tenting his boxers.

Clarke's gaze moves from Bellamy's cock, up to the knowing expression on his face.

"Playing with a stacked deck, are you, Blake?" She asks jokingly as he throws an arm behind his head and waits for Clarke to do something.

She straddles his hips and kisses Bellamy languidly before moving her kisses down his throat and across his hard chest.

"I'd be lying if I didn't admit I that I definitely appreciated the sight of this on those hot days that you took off your shirt."

Clarke slides her body up across Bellamy's to whisper in his ear and lick his earlobe.

"Left me all hot and bothered a couple nights alone in my tent."

Bellamy's breath catches on her words and Clarke darts out of his grip with a laugh before he can grab her. She slides herself back down his body and Bellamy can't help but jump when her hand is suddenly around his cock. A few seconds later, Clarke pulls aside his boxers and lowers her sweet lips to him, sucking his head inside her warm mouth.

His control is slipping as Clarke sucks his entire length in. He sees her one hand slip down between her legs and Bellamy tries gripping the sides of his fur bed in an attempt to prolong their pleasure.

"Fuck. Clarke. That feels—Fuck!" He says between panting and then he's reaching forward to roughly push Clarke off him, not caring that they are now on the cold ground as he crushes his mouth to hers and positions himself between her legs.

"Clarke?" He growls out in question.

"Yes, Bel, fuck me." She says as quietly as she can, and Bellamy obliges her instantly by sliding his cock head around her juices and then slowly sliding inside her with a groan.

He holds one of Clarke's legs over his hip and lifts her ass up as he waits for her to adjust to his size.

Bellamy reaches over and slides a fur pelt under Clarke's back before pulling himself almost completely out of her, making her whimper a protest before he slams back into her.

Clarke yells 'oh fuck' as she clings to Bellamy's shoulders and he starts fucking her with a steady rhythm. Knowing that he won't last long at all, Bellamy pushes Clarke towards her peak faster, licking his thumb before sliding it over her clit in small circles.

"Bel, Bel… Oh fuck that's good…" She is saying in a loud whisper and just as Clarke starts clenching down around him, Bellamy growls out his own release, pumping into Clarke a handful more times until the tension melts from him and he collapses forward onto his arms.

With his last modicum of strength, Bellamy hauls Clarke up off the ground and tumbles them both onto his fur bed. Harsh breathing is all that can be heard and Bellamy looks over at Clarke with a surprised expression.

"Who'd have thought."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke is just starting to re-enter reality when she looks over at Bellamy, sprawled out beside her.

"Well now that we've traumatized half the camp…" She starts with a laugh and she watches his chest shake with laughter.

"Just half?" He says, laughing harder, and Clarke covers her face with her hand to cover her blush.

Bellamy rolls onto his side and pulls her hands away from her face so he can pepper it with tiny, lingering kisses.

"Just to make sure we're on the same page, we're going to do that again, right? Because I'm not ashamed to admit that that was the best sex I've ever had."

Clarke is a little surprised by Bellamy's admission, but she nods with smile as she leans into his kisses.

It's almost dark by the time Clarke manages to disentangle herself from Bellamy and find all her clothes. She purses her lips at the ripped ends of her shirt and Bellamy just shrugs without regret from where he's lounges, naked and grinning in his bed. She swipes one of Bellamy's t-shirts off the ground and pulls it over her head.

Clarke can feel her blush again as she slips from his tent.

Looking around quickly, Clarke locks eyes with Octavia, sitting proudly by the fire as she raises her cup in salute to Clarke. Walking over to drop down onto to log, beside Octavia, Clarke sighs loudly.

"Mama needed a break from the kids."

Everyone around the fire bursts out laughing.


End file.
